A Fanfiction Project for TVXQ's 10 Anniversary
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Sebuah FF berantai dengan lima pair utama TVXQ. Setiap ff dengan pair berbeda ini tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya hanya sebuah alur berbeda dengan setiap copelnya dengan genre yang berbeda. YooSu/ ChunJae/ MinJae/ HoMin/ YunJae/ DLDR/ Happy TVXQ's 10th Anniversary
1. Chapter 1

A Fanfiction Project for TVXQ's 10 Anniversary

Sebuah FF berantai dengan lima pair utama TVXQ yang akan dipublish dari tanggal 21-25 Des 2013 dan ditutup dengan satu FF All Cast pada tanggal 26 Des 2013.

Setiap ff dengan pair berbeda ini tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya hanya sebuah alur berbeda dengan setiap copelnya. Serta mengambil beberapa line dari lagu TVXQ tanpa ada sedikit pun keterkaitan dengan isi lagunya. Mizu hanya pemilik FF ini tanpa lainnya. So please enjoy it.

.

Part 1: YooSu Couple

.

"I'm still waiting for you like I've always done, see you once again my love" (Unforgetable)

.

Akise Mizuno Present

for My Treasure Second Family

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Park YooChun berhenti kau jidat lapangan bola!"

"Siapa yang mau berhenti, _Baby_ Su. Jauhkan sapu di tanganmu itu dulu, Sayang. Kau bisa menyakiti tubuh kekasih tampanmu ini."

"Jangan menggombaliku Park. Berhenti kubilang."

"Tidak mau _Baby_~"

Beberapa orang yang melihat aksi drama kejar-kejaran ala film india itu hanya menggeleng pelan saja. Sudah biasa melihat seorang Park YooChun cassanova kelas musik dikejar sapu oleh kekasih montoknya yang merupakan kapten tim sepakbola Cassiopeia Campus. Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka masih memasang tanda tanya besar bagaimana playboy kampus bisa jatuh pada seorang _namja_ bertubuh montok dengan wajah polosnya—Kim Junsu.

Kim Junsu _namja_ imut yang tengah memegang ganggang sapu sembari berlari mengejar _namja_ yang mulai kewalahan itu tidak sepenuhnya polos bak pemikiran orang-orang. Bahkan wajah imutnya bisa bertransformasi menjadi _namja_ mengerikan bak Shinigami neraka bagi Park YooChun.

"Sudah _Baby_ aku lelah," ujar YooChun mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Bersandar pada salah satu tiang latihan club sepak bola.

_Plok_

YooChun meringis kecil merasakan hantaman kecil dikepalanya. Tersenyum manis pada _namja_ yang kini memasang wajah imut padanya walau YooChun tahu sang _namja_ bisa membuatnya mati kutu kapan saja.

"YooChunie~ bukankah sudah kukatakan berhenti menggombali para gadis di depan kampus pagi-pagi. Dimana kata-kataku yang tidak kau mengerti?" ujar Junsu menepukkan sapunya pada YooChun yang mencoba berkelit dengan memutari tiang. Menjauh dari sang kekasih yang bagai istri habis menangkap suaminya berselingkuh.

"Itu bukan salahku, _Baby_ Su. Gadis-gadis itu saja yang terperangkap pada feromon seorang Park YooChun yang tampan ini."

Junsu menggeleng mendengar kalimat narsis milik YooChun. Memijit kepalanya yang bertambah sakit dengan rengekan YooChun kini dibahunya.

"_Baby_, jangan marah janji lain kali akan kuacuhkan saja, Ok?" ujar YooChun tersenyum sembari mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari bibir Junsu dan melarikan diri sebelum ada bebek imut mengejarnya lagi.

"Dasar Park YooChun Mesum!"

Kapten tim sepakbola itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal pada kekasihnya yang sudah menjauh dan kini melempar flying kiss sembari mengedipkan mata padanya. Bila di lapangan Junsu bisa menyarangkan gol dengan mudah tapi entah mengapa ia bisa luluh dengan sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan YooChun padanya.

Sesuatu yang dijanjikannya untuk tidak dilakukan tapi _namja_ itu pasti akan melakukannya lagi keesokan harinya. Bukan salah YooChun juga sebenarnya, salahkan gadis-gadis yang menyukai kekasihnya walau mereka tahu YooChun sudah memiliki Junsu. Suara husky dan senyum dari bibir manisnya membuat banyak yang mendekat dan YooChun tak pernah bisa menolaknya.

"Ini sudah ke enam puluh empat kali kau melanggar janjimu padaku, Chunnie_-ah_. Dan akan genap enam puluh lima." Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang pembatas dengan maniks yang kini berada di ujung sana. Dimana seorang Park YooChun tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya termasuk dua gadis yang berada di kiri dan kananya—memeluknya erat.

"Walau aku sudah biasa. Kenapa di sini sakit?" bisik Junsu pelan sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjauh. Menyeret sapu di tangannya kembali ke ruangan klub. Sembari menahan sesuatu yang semakin sakit dihatinya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin beranjak sore saat satu persatu manusia yang berada di lapangan itu melambaikan tangan pada sang kapten yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Junsu baru saja selesai berlatih bersama anggotanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sat sebelumnya ia malah ditarik anak-anak kelas musikal untuk ikut bermain di pentas drama mereka bulan depan. Itulah kenapa sejak pagi tadi ia tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Selain karena kelas musik berada di gedung berbeda, Junsu tak sempat menggunakan ponselnya. Benda manis yang tak bergerak menandakan tak ada satu pun pesan di sana.

Menghela napasnya sejenak, Junsu memasuki ruang ganti. Mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah basah karena keringat dengan pakaian baru yang lebih baik. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar berbasuh diri karena hari sudah semakin berajak gelap dan Junsu tak menyukai hal itu.

Berjalan pelan dengan satu tas di bahunya, Junsu menelusuri lorong-lorong kampus. Sengaja berjalan sedikit memutar menuju gedung sebelah sekedar melihat apakah kekasihnya masih berada di sana.

Suara dentingan piano membuat Junsu merekahkan senyumannnya. Suara piano itu terdengar merdu khas seorang Park YooChun. Itulah mengapa Junsu bisa menebaknya, dua tahun bersama bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain bukan.

Junsu semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju satu ruangan yang masih terbuka. Berpikir kalau mereka bisa pulang bersama. Namun langkah Junsu terhenti saat tangannya yang membuka perlahan pintu mendengar tawa dari dua orang yang berbeda. Suara kekasihnya dan seorang gadis entah siapa.

"Chunnie?" Junsu berbisik pelan pada pemandangan di depannya. Dimana seorang Park YooChun tengah tersenyum manis dengan jarinya bergerak di atas tuts piano memainkan sebuah melody indah. Junsu tersenyum pasi melihatnya. Mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau YooChun sangat tak pernah bermain seorang diri. Pasti selalu bersama seseorang—dan itu bukan dirinya saat ini.

"Junsu?" YooChun tersadar pasa maniks seseorang yang kini basah dan berkaca melihatnya. Menjauhkan tangan seoran gadis yang sedari tadi berada di bahunya. YooChun mengejar Junsu yang kini berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu menghilang dari matanya.

"Aishh … bebek montok itu pasti salah paham," bisiknya pelan melirik pada sang gadis yang menatapnya tak mengerti. YooChun menekurkan kepalanya pada pintu ruangan musik mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kambuh di saat tak tepat begini?" bisik YooChun pelan berjalan dengan pelan sembari memegang dadanya. Tak memperdulikan panggilan seseorang dibelakangnya. Yang YooChun tahu ia harus mengejar kekasihnya. Walau mungkin dengan langkah yang kini semakin berat.

"Kumohon jangan menghilang tanpa kata begini, _Baby_ Su."

.

.

.

YooChun tahu ia sudah berulang kali menyakiti seseorang yang baik hati seperti Junsu dengan semua kebiasaanya selama ini—berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

Tangan YooChun meraih botol berlabel biru bertuliskan namanya dan menenggaknya dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan kirinya. Duduk di halte di dekat kampus mereka.

Malam sudah beranjak dan YooChun tak bisa menemukan dimana Junsu berada. Dan _namja_ itu masih belum sampai di rumahnya sesaat YooChun menelpon ke kediaman Kim. Itu berarti Junsu masih berada di sekitar area kampus.

"Mungkini di sana," bisik YooChun pelan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu tempat di mana Junsu kemungkinan besar berada. _Namja_ itu terlalu mudah ditebak tapi tak pernah bisa dimengertinya.

Duak

Duak

Suara tendangan bola di malam gelap membuat YooChun semakin yakin kalau Junsu ada di sana. Mempercepat langkahnya YooChun mendorong pintu tua yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan masuk ke dalam.

YooChun menyipitkan matanya saat ia masuk ke dalam di sambut dengan silauan lampu lapangan yang menyala sangat terang. Tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang tengah menendanga puluhan bola tanpa tahu ada dirinya.

"Jangan mendekat Park YooChun."

Tertegun YooChun tak tahu kalau Junsu mengetahuinya. Menghela napasnya YooChun memeluk tubuh Junsu dari belakang tak peduli kalau ia mungkin akan dibanding oleh kapten tim sepakbola tersebut.

"Maaf. Seharusnya kau tak meragukan perasaanku, _Baby_."

"…"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai seberapa banyak pun gadis di sisiku."

"…"

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Kim Junsu."

"Kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama apa kau bisa menerimananya?" ujar Junsu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Hanya terus menatap ke depan dimana gawang yang menjadi tujuannya sedari tadi berada.

"…"

"Tak bisa kan? Kau egois Park YooChun." Junsu menepis kasar tangan YooChun. Berbalik dengan maniks yang terlihat tajam menatap _namja_ cassanova itu.

"Aku—"

"We are done." Junsu menjangkau tas selempangnya yang berada di tanah. Junsu tersenyum miris pada tangan YooChun yang menahan lengannya untuk pergi.

'Kau tak bisa melepaskanku tapi kau menahanku untuk terluka, Chunnie_-ah_.'

Junsu tersenyum pada YooChun yang kini menatapnya bingung. Berjalan mendekati YooChun, Junsu menarik bagian depan pakaian milik YooChun hingga wajahnya menyentuh bibir YooChun. Mengecup singkat bibir sang _namja_ yang kini masih terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Selamat tinggal Chunnie_-ah_. Kalau perasaanmu tak berubah di saat upacara kelulusan kita nanti temui aku di sana," bisik Junsu pelan membuat jarak dengan bibir YooChun. Melepaskan perlahan tangan YooChun yang masih berada di lengannya. Junsu sudah memutuskannya, mereka butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan arah hubungan mereka, "aku mencintaimu Park Jidat Yoochunie."

YooChun tahu seharusnya ia menahan _namja_ imut itu untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi ia tak bisa saat melihat Junsu tersenyum padanya untuk terakhir kali. Tanpa tangisan tanpa kesedihan, _namja_ itu melepaskannya dengan senyuman. Meminta mereka untuk berpikir ulang akan semuanya. Kemana hubungan mereka akan dibawa. Ini masalah perasaan bukan sebuah pengisi cerita hidup mereka.

"Maafkan aku, _Baby_ Su."

.

.

.

Junsu tahu sejak malam itu ia merasakan tatapan kerinduan dari seorang Park YooChun padanya. Melihat perhatian yang kini tertuju padanya dari jauh. Namun Junsu sudah berjanji walau dengan membuat satu luka panjang dihatinya.

"Bebek~ ayo latihan lagi jangan menatap bola bundar itu saja." Junsu yang gelagapan ditarik seorang _namja_ cantik menuju gedung utara bahkan tak bisa protes saat _namja_ itu mendeathglarenya.

"Haiisss _hyung_. Kenapa kau ada di sini kelasmu bukan di gedung ini bukan?" protes Junsu pada sang _namja_ yang tertawa manis padanya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri—kebiasaan.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tak datang ke latihan kelas musikal sampai mereka meminta tolong padaku untuk menyeret bebek montok ini."

"Yah gajah centil jangan bawa-bawa bokong seksiku," ujar Junsu mencubit tangan sang _namja_ yang baru saja menepuk bagian tubuh belakangnya. Namun hanya tawa yang didengarnya saat sang _namja_ mendorongnya ke kelas musikal yang langsung disambut riuh.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Junsu kemari"

"Ne sama-sama. Kalau kalian butuh bantuanku katakan saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyeret kapten montok ini kemari," ujarnya berlari meninggalkan kelas musikal sebelum sang obyek yang sedari tadi disindirnya menunjukkan tendangan terbaiknya sebagai kapten sepakbola.

"Haisssh bukankah lebih baik kalian langsung memberitahuku saja daripada melibatkan Jaejoong _hyung_. Kekasihnya yang pencemburu itu bisa membuatku jadi bebek bakar kalau tahu kekasih centilnya itu bermain di gedung ini," ujar Junsu pada seorang gadis ketua musikal mereka. Menunjuk pada seorang _namja_ cantik yang terlihat tertawa bersama para _namja_ yang merupakan penggemar terselubungnya.

"Kami sudah mengabarimu Su_-ie_. Bahkan menghubungi tapi tak ada jawaban."

Junsu menepuk kepalanya saat sadar kalau ia sudah membuang ponselnya ke sungai Han beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuang ponsel pemberian YooChun berikut sim-cardnya. Ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Menjaga perasaanya pada YooChun walau mungkin suatu hari nanti hanya akan berakhir percuma.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo latihan lagi."

Junsu naik ke atas panggung dimana teman-temannya sudah bersiap dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Walau ia tidak berada di kelas musikal Junsu sedikit tertarik pada drama klasik yang tengah dimainkan kelas tersebut bahkan ia tak menolak tawaran yang diberikan padanya. Sembari mengisi waktu kosongnya di kelasnya sendiri juga tim sepakbola menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk sedikit meredakan rasa rindunya pada seorang _namja_ yang kini terlihat jauh padahal berada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat saat semua terasa berlalu dengan sendirinya. Hampir dua tahun Junsu menghabiskan waktunya tanpa ditemani YooChun. Bahkan ia tak pernah bersua secara langsung dengan _namja_ Park itu terlebih kabar yang diterima Junsu. YooChun mendapatkan tawaran bermain piano di Virginia dan melakukan sebuah pertukaran pelajar di sana sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Tak terasa besok sudah wisuda, Chunnie_-ah_. Apa kau akan datang melihatku dan memenuhi janji yang kita buat? Ah aku lupa kalau gadis barat terlihat lebih menarik bukan?" Junsu mengelus pelan stelan jas yang tergantung di kamarnya. Pakaian yang akan dikenakannya besok.

Junsu sudah ditarik sebuah PH untuk bermain di sebuah teater besar dan menandatangi sebuah kontrak eklusif. Seseorang dari sana melihat aktingnya bermain bersama anak-anak kelas musikal beberapa kali. Walau Junsu berasal dari kelas tarik suara kemampuannya bermain peran tak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Seoul lusa, bisakah kita bertemu lagi Chunnie_-ah_?" bisik Junsu pelan. Memegang dadanya sendiri dimana perasaanya terkunci rapat hanya untuk satu orang. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya tak membuat Junsu bisa menerima orang lain. Ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tulus saat beberapa _namja_ dan yeoja mengajaknya dalam sebuah hubungan serius. Perasaanya masih tak bisa melupakan dia.

"Aku menunggumu di sana, Chunnie."

.

.

.

Junsu meniup tangannya berkali-kali saat udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Mantel hangatnya tak sepenuhnya memberikan rasa hangat. Udara dingin lebih kuat bertiup tapi Junsu tak peduli. Setelah hari ini ia melarikan diri dari pesta kelulusan yang diadakan teman-teman dan tim sepakbolanya Junsu langsung terbang ke tempat ini.

Junsu tak tahu kalau sedang musim salju di sini. Beruntung satu mantel yang salah dimasukannya ke koper berguna saat ini. Mengeratkan pelukannya ke dalam tubuhnya Junsu berjalan pelan dengan derap langkah yang terdengar berat. Sepatunya membuat jejak di salju putih.

Taman yang biasanya memberikan warna warni pepohonan rindang kini terlihat sama. Putih tertutup salju sejauh mata memandang.

"Dingin~" ujar Junsu tertawa pelan saat butiran lembut salju mengenai wajahya. Sepertinya hujan salju mulai turun dengan perlahan walau tak deras. Dan Junsu menyukainya.

Hokkaido, Jepang. Disinilah Junsu berada saat ini. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu sang _namja_ saat acara pelepasan kelulusan sekolah menengah mereka di Jepang. Tak menyangka kalau seseorang yang membantunya yang tengah kehilangan rombongan akan menjadi pemilik hatinya saat ini.

"Apa kau ingat tempat ini, Chunnie?" bisik Junsu pelan. Tak tahu apakah tempat kenangan ini akan sama berharganya diingatan YooChun. Nyatanya ia tak secara gamblang memberikan tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Uhmpp … kalau jidat lapangan itu tak datang kemari ya sudah. Aku bisa menikmati kepiting lezat di sini," ujar Junsu saat ia memasuki sebuah hutan lindung yang terlihat memutih. Menuju ke satu penginapan yang tersedia di sana. Sebuah penginapan yang bila dimusim semi dikelilingi pohon momiji yang sangat indah.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _Baby_. Apa kau tak tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu?"

Tubuh Junsu terdiam merasakan seseorang yang menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku terpaksa main kucing-kucingan dari mereka hanya untuk bertemu denganmu di sini. Cukup kau mengacuhkanku selama ini, Kim Junsu."

Junsu masih tak bersuara saat terpaan hangat dari bibir YooChun mengenai telingnya. Udara dingin yang berhembus membuat tubuhnya ikut membeku. Tapi ada satu yang terasa mulai mencair. Perlahan berhembus hangat di dalam dadanya—perasaannya.

"Kau benar-benar kembali?"bisik Junsu menaikkan tangannya untuk melingkarkannya pada tubuh _namja_ yang mengangguk dibahunya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir merasakan betapa ia merindukan tubuh ini. Junsu merindukan dekapan hangat miliknya.

"Maafkan kebodohanku selama ini _Baby_, maukah kau menerimaku kembali?" tanya YooChun menghapus titik air mata yang mengalir di pipi Junsu. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membuat pipi sang _namja_ terlihat lebih tirus sejak terakhir ia melihatnya.

"PARK JIDAT PABBO!" seru Junsu kesal pada _namja_ yang terlalu lama menyadarinya. Bahkan sampai ia yang harus melakukan pertaruhan bodoh ini, "hiks … kupikir kau tak akan ingat tempat ini."

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau bisa membuatku masuk penjara karena membuat seorang bocah menangis, Su_-ie_."

"Ya Park YooChun aku bukan bocah," ujar Junsu menghapus air matanya. Tersenyum manis pada YooChun yang tertawa padanya. Haruskah ia mengatakan betapa ia merindukan tawa dari bibir YooChun ini.

"Hahaha … maafkan aku _Baby_ Su. Aku merindukan wajah imutmu ini. Merindukan saat bibir ini memarahiku," ujar YooChun memeluk tubuh Junsu erat.

"Tak mungkin aku melupakan tempat ini, _Baby_ Su. Tempat berharga dimana aku menemukan seorang bebek imut dengan bokong montoknya."

"Aissshhh … Park Mesum kenapa otakmu hanya mengingat hal itu?" ujar Junsu memukul kepala YooChun dengan tangannya. Tertawa bersama seakan apa yang sudah terjadi meleleh seperti salju. Mencair dengan sendirinya dengan hangatnya cinta yang mereka jaga.

"Tapi aku tahu aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padanya," ujar YooChun menahan tangan Junsu dan menatap jauh ke dalam maniks yang kini terlihat gelisah menghindari tatapan matanya, "dan aku hanya akan mencintainya selamanya."

Junsu memejamkan matanya saat bibir YooChun menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Mengecup dengan bias perasaan yang mengalir hangat ke tubuhnya. Mengalahkan dinginnya cuaca yang tak bersahabat. Tapi siapa yang peduli kalau mataharinya kembali dan kini menggenggam tangannya untuk kembali berjalan bersama.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali, Chunnie_-ah_." Junsu tesenyum manis dengan pipi yang mulai memerah. Napasnya terlihat berembun setiap tarikan katanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga hatimu untukku, _Baby_ Su." Sekali lagi bibir itu mengecup bibir Junsu lembut dengan tangan yang tak lepas bertaut. Semakin mengeratkannya dengan tubuh yang kini semakin menempel erat.

Diringi tetesan lembut salju yang kembali turun. Junsu menyambut benang ikatan mereka yang dikembalikan YooChun. Merangkai indahnya masa dimana mereka bertahan untuk kembali. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang mudah saat ia harus menjaga perasaanya sendiri. Menetapkan hatinya untuk bertahan menjaga sebuah kepercayaan dihatinya. Kalau semua akan kembali untuk bersama. Dengan ikatan yang bahkan lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya.

Penantian bukan hal omong kosong saat kau percaya masa itu akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Kepercayaan dihatimulah yang akan membuka pintu keraguan dan membiaskannya ke dalam sebuah masa depan yang lebih dari apa yang kau harapkan.

.

THE END

.

Fict One Done.

.

"Kurasa hal yang terbaik adalah saat lima member bekerja bersama." Kim Junsu

.

"Saya ingin memegang microphone, berdiri di atas panggung, bernyanyi dan menciptakan kenangan indah bersama-sama." Park YooChun

.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

.

Repost from queenofcliffhanger (titik) wordpress (titik) com / 21 Des 2013


	2. Chapter 2

A Fanfiction Project for TVXQ's 10 Anniversary

Sebuah FF berantai dengan lima pair utama TVXQ yang akan dipublish dari tanggal 21-25 Des 2013 dan ditutup dengan satu FF All Cast pada tanggal 26 Des 2013.

Setiap ff dengan pair berbeda ini tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya hanya sebuah alur berbeda dengan setiap copelnya. Serta mengambil beberapa line dari lagu TVXQ tanpa ada sedikit pun keterkaitan dengan isi lagunya. Mizu hanya pemilik FF ini tanpa lainnya. So please enjoy it.

.

Part 2: ChunJae Couple

.

**Be Mine Joongie**_**-ah**_**?**

"No matter what kind of future there will be at the goal. We will find the important thing during our way to it so try again."

(Step by step)

.

Akise Mizuno Present

for My Treasure Second Family

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Chunnieeehh."

Tubuh _namja_ tampan itu tampak terhuyung saat seorang _namja_ cantik menubruknya. Untung saja sudah tak banyak orang di dalam studio jadi dirinya tak terlalu risih di peluk erat seorang _namja_ cantik ini.

"Joongie_-ah_ … apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya YooChun heran sembari meminta maaf ada kru rekannya karena sudah membuat keributan. Menarik sang _namja_ cantik yang kini memasang wajah kesal padanya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku membawaku jalan-jalan, Jidat."

YooChun menghela napas perlahan tertawa kecil pada _namja_ yang kini menarik dasi dilehernya karena ia yang masih belum mengatakan apa-apa dan malah tertawa saja.

"Aku tahu hanya saja aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa part lagi. Kau bisa menunggu disini bagaimana?" bujuk YooChun pada _namja_ cantik yang memasang wajah berpikir yang terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama dan kalau aku bosan jangan salahkan kalau aku akan menarikmu dari sana Park YooChun."

YooChun mengangguk memasang menunjukkan dua jarinya memasang tanda peace pada _namja_ cantik yang terliha puas dan kini duduk di kursi kosong dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah satu dari anak agency Cassiopeia. Tempat yang sama dimana YooChun juga bekerja hanya saja mereka berbeda lahan. Jarang keduanya mendapatkan kontrak kerja yang sama hanya saja beberapa kru di sana sudah terbiasa meliha Jaejoong yan tiba-tiba muncul. Posisi _namja_ itu sebagai model terbaik agency membuatnya sendikit membatasi diri dan hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang termasuk Park YooChun yang sering mendapat rumor kedetakan keduanya.

Park YooChun adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak dua tahu yang lalu. _Namja_ yang sama yang menghuni apartemen sebelahnya. Sejak _namja_ itu membantunya Jaejoong semakin erat menempel pada _namja_ cassanova tersebut. Membuat gadis-gadis penggemar YooChun harus gigit jari saat Jaejoong sudah menyeret idola mereka entah kemana.

Rumor kedekatan keduanya pun acap kali berhembu. Walau pada kenyataannya baik Jaejoong dan YooChun tak memiliki hubungan apapun hanya lebih terlihat ke dalam hubungan keluarga.

"Park YooChun aku sudah bosan." Jaejoong berujar tanpa suara pada YooChun yan tengah melihat hasil pemotretannya.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi," balas YooChun sama membuat Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah kesal tapi ia juga tak bisa menarik YooChun dari sana. Karena _namja_ itu sedang sibuk. Hanya saja Jaejoong rasanya mau meremas kepala gadis-gadis yang kini sibuk menempeli YooChun walau sang _namja_ tak terlihat terganggu.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan jidat pabbo."

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kemudian keluar dari studio tersebut sesaat sebelumnya membanting pintu ruangan dengan keras. Membuat suara di dalam sontak berumor buruk tentang dirinya.

"Cih … dasar _namja_ sombong. Kalau bukan karena Tuan Ahn menyayanginya mungkin sudah lama didepak dari sini."

"Kau benar aku bingung apa yang dilihat dari _namja_ buruk itu."

"Kalian hanya iri saja girl. Bahkan wajah Jaejoong-ssi lebih cantik dari kalian."

"Apa kau bilang?"

YooChun menggeleng melihat percakapan yang semakin memanas karena satu rekan kerjanya yang habis mengamuk. Dan YooChun tahu pada siapa semua itu ditujukan kalau bukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk membuat induk gajah itu memaafkanku," bisik YooChun yang sudah terlalu hafal dengan semua perlakukan Jaejoong. Bahkan meminta maaf dan membelikan sesuatu tidaklah buruk dilakukanya. Bahkan melebihi kekasihnya sendiri.

"Oppa … apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"seorang gadis tampak masuk dan langsung memeluk erat lengan YooChun yang terlihat memasang wajah tak senang.

"Maaf aku ada janji. Lain kali saja ne," ujar YooChun tersenyum manis yang langsung diangguki sang gadis. Dan gadis itu langsung pergi entah kemana. Bahkan YooChun tak memperdulikannya. Ia tak ingat itu kekasihnya yang keberapa bulan ini. Mungkn sudah saatnya ia memutuskannya dan mencari yang lain.

Drrrttt

"Lima menit lagi kau tak menemukanku di café Mirotic. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua kekasihmu, Park YooChun."

Dan sepertinya YooChun harus mengurus masalah satu ini sebelum ia menyeleksi gadis mana lagi yang akan dikencaninya minggu ini. Kim Jaejoong yang mengamuk itu lebih menyusahkan dibandingkan memutuskan seorang gadis keras kepala, bukan.

.

.

.

YooChun tersenyum saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang kini memeluk erat boneka yang baru saja mereka beli barusan. Beruntung Jaejoong tak begitu marah karena ia terlambat datang. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu sedang kesal saja dan butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, _Hyung_?"YooChun memang biasa memanggil Jaejoong dengan _hyung_ di luar, karena bila ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan _hyung_ di dalam agency yang ada semua _namja_ penggila Jaejoong akan mengira dirinya _dongsaeng_ Jaejoong. Dan bisa dipastikan semuanya akan meminta tolong untuk mendekatkan diri pada _namja_ cantik itu. Karena YooChun tahu betapa popular namja cantik yang kadang kala terlihat angkuh tersebut.

"Festival musim panas. Apa kau tahu mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan kembang api malam ini," ujar Jaejoong antusias. Menggenggam tangan YooChun dengan satu tangannya yang lain memeluk boneka gajahnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana sebelum terlambat."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sebenarnya hari ini ia sedang sedikit tak enak hati karena masalah di agency. Karena itulah ia mendobrak masuk ruangan dimana YooChun berada dan mengajak _namja_ pemilik suara rendah itu keluar. Hanya YooChun yang selama ini menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Semua diceritakannya pada _namja_ yang selalu mendengarkan keluhannya. Katakanlah Jaejoong egois dengan memonopoli _namja_ berjidat lebar itu untuk dirinya sendiri kapan pun ia mau.

"_Hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya YooChun pelan pada Jaejoong yang sedikit diam dan melihat wajahnya sedari tadi, "apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Tidak, Chunnie. aku hanya heran mengapa rasanya jidatmu semakin lebar saja ya?" tanya Jaejoong bercanda sembari berlari menghindari YooChun yang menggeleng melihat ulahnya. Tertawa diantara hembusan angin dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk naik ke atas tempat diadakannya festival.

"Ups—"

Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh saat ia tak melihat seseorang dan menabraknya. Untung saja _namja_ yang ditabraknya berhasil menangkap tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk berciuman dengan tanah.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sembari menahan malu karena sudah berlaku kekanakan. Bahkan _namja_ jangkung yang umurnya tak lebih tua dari Jaejoong itu sendiri kelihatan dewasa saat menolongnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa _hyung_?" YooChun sontak menarik Jaejoong dan memeriksa tubuh _namja_ itu mencari adanya luka luar. Ia mendesah lega saat tak menemukan satu goresan apa pun di tubuh mulus milik Jaejoong.

"Aku tak apa-apa Chunnie. kenapa kau jadi begitu aneh?" tanya Jaejoong heran pada YooChun yang terlihat kesal padanya. Padahal ia tak mengapa bukan.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah _hyung_. Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri dengan ulahmu seperti tadi," ujar YooChun tegas dan berjalan lebih dengan dulu Jaejoong yang terpaksa mengikutinya karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh YooChun.

Jaejoong tahu YooChun memiliki perasaan padanya. Ia tak bodoh untuk tak menyadari semua itu hanya saja Jaejoong tak tahu bagaimana perasaanya sendiri pada _namja_ yang selama ini menemaninya. Terlalu biasa berada di sisi YooChun dengan semua kehangatan yang diberikannya membuat Jaejoong menganggap semua adalah alami. Tapi salahkan Jaejoong bila baru menyadari betapa besar tangan yang kini menggenggamnya dan ia tak mau rasa hangat ini menghilang.

'Hey … apa kau akan mengatakan kalimat itu lagi padaku, Chunnie?' bisik Jaejoong lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _Hyung_?" tanya YooChun saat mereka sudah sampai di atas. Mengambil tempat lebih tinggi dimana mereka bisa melihat pemadangan langit malam dengan lebih leluasa tanpa harus berdesakan dengan banyak orang.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Jaejoong bertanya balik pada YooChun yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar dibelakang mereka. Sembari menunggu pertunjukan kembang api yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi.

Tangan keduanya masih terpaut dengan maniks yang kini saling berhadapan. Bising disekitar mereka seakan teredam dengan detakan jantung yang terdengar begitu dekat rasanya.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." YooChun membalikkan tubuhnya menjauh dari maniks doe milik Jaejoong. Tak tahu kalau maniks sang _namja_ cantik mulai basah karena kecewa berharap ia mendengar kalimat lirih yang harapkannya.

Tepat satu tahun yang lalu YooChun megutarakan perasaanya pada Jaejoong. Di tempat yang sama dimana mereka tengah duduk saat ini. Ditemani lautan kembang api yang berbaur indah di langit malam. Tapi Jaejoong menolaknya. Dan ia sedikit menyesalinya saat melihat senyum YooChun yang terasa menyakitkan.

Walau YooChun tak berubah sejak malam itu dan tetap menjadi _saeng_ yang baik bagi Jaejoong. Ada satu jejak tak kasat mata yang mulai bergerak di dalam hatinya. Melihat senyuman yang dibagikan YooChun pada orang sekitarnya juga saat beberapa gadis yang menjadi kekasih YooChun.

Yah _namja_ itu memilik kekasih lebih dari satu dan anehnya gadis-gadis itu tak keberatan satu sama lain membuat Jaejoong kadang heran dengan apa yang dipikirkan gadis-gadis yang mau berbagi kekash dengan yang lainnya.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jaejoong mendapati YooChun bermesraan dengan gadis berbeda setiap akhir pekan namun ia tak bisa melarang YooChun karena Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapa nama cassanova tersebut.

Keduanya masih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dimana dibawah bukit kecil yang mereka duduki keriuhan mulai terasa saat orang-orang bertambah ramai dengan naiknya langit ke atas. Waktu semakin larut tapi semua semakin sibuk dalam euforia masing-masing.

"_Hyung_ … menurutmu kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang kucintai apa dia akan menerimanya?" tanya Yoochun pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam dimana kembang api kecil mulai bermunculan dilangit malam. Kalimat tiba-tiba yang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ke—kenapa bertanya padaku?" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada boneka dipelukannya. Ia tak mau mendengar lebih lanjut. Tidak saat ia mulai merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali melihat gadis-gadis di agency mereka memeluk erat lengan YooChun dan bergosip tentangnya.

"Karena _hyung_ orang terdekatku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin _hyung_ tahu terlebih dahulu itu. Kuharap kali ini keputusanku benar. Aku akan serius padanya lagi. Dan melepaskan semua gadis-gadis itu."

Jaejoong semakin mengeretkan pelukannya tak mencoba menulikan telinganya dari setiap kata dari bibir YooChun. Haruskah Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia mulai mencintai _namja_ ini.

"Perasaanku ternyata tak bisa berubah semudah itu _hyung_. Aku menyukainya sejak aku melihatnya bahkan berkencan dengan banyak gadis tak membuatku berpaling darinya. Kau tahu? Dia makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat," ujar YooChun tersenyum bahagia namun bagiakan sebilah pedang di hati Jaejoong yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi aku ditolak _hyung_. Kupikir akan cukup kalau aku menjadi saeng yang baik untuknya tapi aku salah." YooChun membalikkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. _Namja_ pemilik suara husky itu mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong, "aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya berkali-kali. Lagi dan lagi. Senyumannya, tawanya, marahnya, membuatku merasa tak bisa mendapatkannya pada yang lain."

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan saat YooChun menarik lembut wajahnya hingga tepat berada di depan wajah YooChun.

"Apa _hyung_ tak bisa menangkap maksudku?" balas YooChun kembali bertanya dengan Jaejoong yang menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tak fokus dengan cerita-cerita YooChun karena ia sibuk menebak gadis mana lagi yang berhasil menarik YooChun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Joongie_-ah_."

Dhuar … Dhuar …

Sebait kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan YooChun tertelan kuatnya suara kembang api yang kini berterbangan indah di udara. Membuat merahnya langit malam kalah indah dengan wajah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah.

"Kau serius?"

"_Hyung_ mendengarnya?" tanya YooChun tak percya bukankah suaranya tepat bersamaan dengan suara kembang api yang naik ke udara.

"Aku mendengarnya YooChunnie … nado saranghae," ujar Jaejoong tersenyum manis dengan YooChun yang sentak memeluknya. Berdekapan dengan boneka besar milik Jaejoong di antara mereka.

"Kau serius _hyung_? Syukurlah, kupikir aku akan ditolak lagi," bisik YooChun pelan di telinga Jaejoong. Hari ini ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya sekali lagi. Bila kali ini ditolak YooChun akan menyerah dan benar-benar akan menjauh dari hidup Jaejoong.

"Hey … kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jaejoong panik merasakan hangat dibahunya merasakan air mata milik YooChun yang turun dan mengenai rambut pirangnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum pelan mengusap surai gelap milik YooChun tak menyangka kalau YooChun akan menangis sebahagia ini. Seandainya ia meneriman YooChun setahun yang lalu. Akankah cerita mereka akan lebih bahagia. Tidak, tak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana masa depan beralur. Itu rahasia alam.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Tak seharusnya aku menangis. Tapi aku benar-benar bahagia," ujar YooChun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Menarik napas pelan sebelum ia kembali berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menjanjikan kisah kita bakal happy ending selamanya. Tapi aku berjanji aku membuat bibir ini selalu tersenyum. Be Mine Joongie_-ah_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menurunkan kelopak matanya sesaat ia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Merasakan lembutnya bibir yang selalu mengumbar kata manis dan kini menjadi miliknya. Tak sadar kalau kini air matanya sendiri sudah turun.

Keduanya berciuman di bawah bunga kembang api yang masih meletupkan suaranya di langit. Seakan merayakan dua anak manusia yang menemukan kisah mereka menjadi satu.

Kemarin adalah kenangan. Hari ini adalah kenyataan. Lusa adalah misteri. Namun bila kau percaya dan berusaha. Masa depan bukanlah sebuah black hole tanpa jejak ada bias cahaya di sana.

"_Nado saranghae, Park YooChun."_

.

THE END

.

Fict Two Done.

.

"As much as you are waiting for us, we too are waiting to come back to you." Park YooChun

.

"Cassiopeia are our Family." Kim Jaejoong

.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

.

Repost from queenofcliffhanger (titik) wordpress (titik) com / 22 Des 2013


	3. Chapter 3

A Fanfiction Project for TVXQ's 10 Anniversary

Sebuah FF berantai dengan lima pair utama TVXQ yang akan dipublish dari tanggal 21-25 Des 2013 dan ditutup dengan satu FF All Cast pada tanggal 26 Des 2013.

Setiap ff dengan pair berbeda ini tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya hanya sebuah alur berbeda dengan setiap copelnya. Serta mengambil beberapa line dari lagu TVXQ tanpa ada sedikit pun keterkaitan dengan isi lagunya. Mizu hanya pemilik FF ini tanpa lainnya. So please enjoy it.

.

Part 3: MinJae Couple

.

**SHADOW**

"Don't say goodbye don't leave me now. The promise we shared is everything to me."(Don't say goodbye)

.

Akise Mizuno Present

for My Treasure Second Family

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Changmin_-ah_. Ingat jangan terlalu jauh mengambil fotonya. Kau bisa tersesat nanti."

Shim Changmin, _namja_ berusia dua puluh tiga tahun sekaligus anggota group fotografer Cassiopeia itu mengangguk. Mengalungkan canon-nya dan mulai melangkah untuk mencari obyek foto yang menarik.

Udara pegunungan terasa sejuk di tubuhnya. Sudah lama memang mereka tak pernah mengambil tempat sejauh ini. Pepohonan yang menjulang ke atas dengan cahaya matahari yang melewati celahnya. Changmin terus melangkah hingga masuk ke dalam hutan dengan sesekali mengambil potret hutan-hutan dan beberapa hewan yang ditemuinya. Senyumnya merekah saat menatap hasilnya.

"Hutan memang tempat terbaik mendapatkan pemandangan indah," ujar Changmin puas. Tak tahu kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh berjalan ke dalam hutan. Sebuah tempat yang seharusnya tak boleh dimasuki oleh manusia.

"_Don't say goodbye don't leave me now." _

"_The promise we shared is everything to me."_

"Siapa?" bisik Changmin mendengar suara seseorang tengah bernyanyi dengan indahnya.

Maniks Changmin seakan membeku saat bertemu dengan manisk doe yang begitu bening balik menatapnya. Surai blonde milik _namja_ itu bergerak perlahan bersamaan dengan tiupan hembusan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut.

"Ah … maafkan Joongie. Apa suara Joongie mengganggu?"

Seakan terhipnotis suara yang keluar dari bibir sang _namja_. Changmin malah menggerakkan tangannya menekan tombol shutter dan mengabadikan wajah cantik sang _namja_ dikameranya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengambil gambar Joongie?" tanya sang _namja_ cantik lagi memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya pada _namja_ yang masih tak berhenti menekan shutternya.

_Hup_

_Namja_ cantik itu melompat dari batu besar yang menjadi tempat pijakannya. Berjalan dengan kaki telanjangnya mendekati sang _namja_ jangkung yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

"Hasilnya bagus," ujar sang _namja_ cantik saat menarik pelan tangan Changmin melihat hasil potretannya. Tak menyadari kalau sang _namja_ jangkung mulai terpana dengan lembutnya kulitnya saat bersentuhan.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Tapi orang-orang lebih suka memanggilku Joongie. Namamu siapa?" tanya sang _namja_ cantik tersenyum manis mengelus pelan pipi sang _namja_ jangkung yang sedikit chubby dan ia terkikik merasakannya.

"Hihihi pipi Minnie lembut," ujar Jaejoong pelan. Tersenyum pada _namja_ jangkung yang memperlihatkan wajah terkejut padanya.

"Itu," tunjuk Jaejoong pada gantungan yang berada dilehernya dan menjadi penghubung dengan kameranya. Nama yang terselip dari _hyung_nya yang iseng memberikan pengenal karena sudah beberapa kali kameranya hilang.

"Ah … namaku Shim Changmin. Itu hanya nama yang iseng diberikan _hyung_ku."

"Arra … tapi Joongie lebih suka memanggil dengan Minnie saja."

Changmin mengangguk patuh saja bahkan saat tangan _namja_ cantik itu menariknya lebih dalam ke arah hutan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka menemukan sebuah villa besar yang terlihat apik ditumbuhin beberapa mawar merah disekelilingnya.

"Ayo masuk. Ini villa milik _appa_ Joongie dan kami sedang berlibur di sini sejak seminggu yang lalu," ujar Jaejoong mempersilahkan Changmin untuk masuk dan menyediakan satu minuman dingin pada _namja_ jangkung yang kini terlihat memperhatikan seisi rumah.

"Lalu dimana orang rumah—_hyung_?" tanya Changmin akhirnya saat ia bingung untuk memanggil apa _namja_ yang terlihat lebih tua darinya ini walau terlihat sedikit manja dengan memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Uhmp … _appa_ dan _umma_ mungkin sedang keluar. Duduklah disini sebentar biar Joongie masakan sesuatu. Apa Minnie lapar?" tanya Jaejoong mengelus surai gelap milik Changmin. Ia menyukai saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan surai yang terasa lembut ini.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak keberatan," ujar Changmin mengangguk. Toh perutnya memang sudah berbunyi dan ia lupa kalau ia sudah melewatkan jam makan siangnya bahkan meninggalkan ranselnya di tepi sungai tadi.

Bergerak perlahan menuju arah jendela, Changmin berdecak kagum pada pemandangan hutan yan terpampang didepan matanya. Mengambil kameranya ia kembali mengabadikan keindahan alam itu ke dalam kamera miliknya. Termasuk taman mawar yang berada dibawahnya.

Kembali masuk ke dalam Changmin menemukan deretan boneka yang tersusun rapi dalam lemari. Boneka beruang, hello kitty, juga beberapa pinguin di ujung lemari tersebut.

Namun ada satu yang sedikit membuat Changmin bergidik. Udara di rumah ini yang terasa sangat dingin bahkan tanpa pendingin ruangan. Dan tak terasa angin yang berhembus. Entah darimana datangnya keanehan ini.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku," bisik Changmin pelan saat ia mencium aroma masakan yang berasal dari ruang lain. Perutnya mulai berbunyi merasakan adanya makanan lezat yang harus segera mengisinya. Mengacuhkan perasaan buruknya sendiri.

"Minnie_-ah_. _Hyung_ hanya bisa menyediakan ini untuk menyambutmu. Tak keberatan mencicipinya?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum menarik tangan Changmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Sedangkan ia duduk disebelah Changmin.

"_Hyung_ bercanda ini bahkan melebihi masakan dari hotel terkenal," ujar Changmin tak sabar dengan maniks yang kini tertuju pada masakan Jaejoong yang memenuhi meja panjang padahal hanya mereka berdua yang akan menikmatinya.

"Hahaha … Minnie bisa saja. Kalau begitu ayo dicoba. _Hyung_ sengaja memasak apa yang ada di rumah ini karena tak tahu Minnie suka apa saja."

Changmin mengangguk, menarik satu paha ayam ke dalam piringnya. Tak sabar untuk mencicipi yang lain. Bahkan tak hanya satu jenis makanan di atas meja ini. Ada masakan dari negara berbeda. Jepang, Korea, Eropa, juga makanan penutup yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"_Hyung_ senang kalau Minnie menyukai masakan _hyung_. Sudah lama tak ada yang menemani _hyung_ makan bersama."

Changmin tak menjawab apa-apa saat mulutnya penuh dengan masakan Jaejoong. Berpikir kalau orang tua Jaejoong sering meninggalkan _namja_ cantik itu hingga tak bisa makan bersama. Sebuah pemikiran yang tentu saja berbeda dengan apa yang ada didalam pikiran milik Jaejoong.

"Ayo tambah lagi. Biar pipi Minnie tambah chubby mirip anak beruang," kekeh Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin yang terasa seperti adiknya sendiri. _Namja_ jangkung itu sepertinya tak keberatan diperlakukan seperti bocah dengan kelembutan dari milik Jaejoong. Kini siapa yang terlihat manja, Shim Changmin. Bahkan Jaejoong yang mengusap sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu dengan lembut.

"Tangan hyung hangat," bisik Changmi pelan terkekeh sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan acaranya menghabiskan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak diatas meja. Menghabiskan makanan dengan jumlah banyak ke dalam perutnya yang seakan black hole dengan manisk seorang namja yang terus memperhatikannya lekat.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini, Changmin _hyung_?" tanya MyungSoo yang merupakan ketua klub fotografi ini. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit khawatir dengan _hyung_ yang merupakan salah satu anggotanya yang sering menghilang beberapa hari ini. Padahal ia sudah mengkoordinir anggotanya untuk mengambil gambar di kaki bukit saja.

"Hanya mengambil gambar di sekitar sini. Tenang saja aku tak akan melanggar perintahmu, Ketua." Changmin tertawa saat MyungSoo mendeliknya karena menggoda _namja_ yang lebih muda itu. Berlari sebelum MyungSoo melemparinya dengan buah ditangannya.

"Hahaha … anak itu memang terlalu asyik buat diganggu." Changmin masih tertawa sembari berjalan ke dalam hutan. Menuju satu tempat dimana seseorang sudah menunggunya. Seorang _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obyek fotonya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Jaejoong _hyung_~" Changmin mendorong pintu berwarna putih besar. Sedikit bingung pada apa yang terjadi karena tak terasa ada seorang pun di dalamnya.

"Minnie~~~"

Tubuh Changmin terhuyung ke belakang saat seorang _namja_ menubruknya dan membuat keduanya terhempas ke lantai.

"Jaejoong _hyung_? Kukira siapa?" Changmin mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terkejut karena aksi Jaejoong barusan. Terlebih dengan wujud _namja_ cantik itu yang berlumuran tepun putih entah apa yan dilakukannya barusan.

"Hihihi … Joongie sedang membuat kue di belakang dan mendengar suara Minnie. Jadi mau mengagetkan saja," ujar Jaejoong yang masih belum beranjak dari atas tubuh jangkung Changmin. Tak risih saat ia menimpa tubuh jangkung milik Changmin. Untung saja kamera Changmin tak apa-apa.

Changmin terkekeh melihat aksi lucu _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu. Rasanya sedikit mengalihkan dunia sibuknya di luar sana.

Mencomot sesuatu di sudut bibir Jaejoong, Changmin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, "manis."

"Minnie jorok." Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya pada Changmin yang baru saja mengambil sisa cream yang ada dibibirnya. Membuat rona samar terbentu di kedua pipinya dengan sepasang maniks gelap menatapnya dengan napas yang memburu.

"Hey _hyung_ lihat sini."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin dan tak tahu sejak kapan bibirnya sudah bertaut dengan bibir Changmin. Menutup matanya sendiri saat bibir tebal milik Changmin memagut lembut bibir mungilnya. Membuka bibirnya sedikit saat _namja_ jangkung itu menjilati bibirnya meminta izin. Menelusupkan lidahnya untuk bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong mengalukan tangannya dileher Changmin menikati setiap sentuhan lembut _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang lebih muda darinya yang kini menikmati mulutnya. Menyerukan erangan lembut di sela bibirnya. Meremas kuat surai milik Changmin menyalurka betapa ia menyukai setiap sentuhan benda di dalam mulutnya. Melakukan sesuatu pertama kali pada orang asing yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya kini. Tapi Jaejoong tak akan menyesalinya.

Changmin tak tahu sejak kapan ia terperangkap pada maniks bening milik Jaejoong. Masakan Jaejoong yang terasa lezat dibibirnya tak bisa mengalahkan rasa manis yang mengalir saat ia mengecap bibir Jaejoong untuk pertama kali. Bahkan kini ia menginginkan sentuhan itu lebih dan lebih. Ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa seorang Jaejoong seutuhnya.

"Minnie melamun?" tanya Jaejoong menyodorkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulut Changmin. _Namja_ cantik itu agak terkikuk mengingat apa yang pernah terakhir kali mereka lakukan. Saat Changmin menciumnya. Walau sesudah itu _namja_ jangkung itu malah meminta maaf dengannya karena sudah lancang.

"Bukan apa-apa _hyung_." Changmin membuka mulutnya menerima potongan buah dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Minnie aneh," ujar Jaejoong bingung pada _namja_ yang kini malah menatapnya dalam diam. Padahal ia menyukai saat _namja_ itu menghabiskan semua masakannya dan diam-diam mencuri ambil potretnya ketika memasak.

"Apa aku boleh mencium _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Changmin akhirnya tak tahan untuk tak menyetuh bibir lembut yang dari tadi terpout kesal karena dirinya hanya diam saja.

"Kalau Joongie mengizinkan … apa Minnie akan sering kemari dan mengunjungi Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Duduk di atas paha Changmin dan menekurkan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin, "apa kalau Joongie memberikan semua yang Minnie mau. Minnie akan berjanji tak akan melupakan Joongie?"

Changmin mengernyit heran pada apa yang diminta Jaejoong. Memang ia tak akan lama di desa ini karena bagaimana pun juga mereka akan kembali ke kota dan meninggalkan bukit ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak akan kemari lagi bukan.

"Aku berjanji _hyung_," bisik Changmin pelan pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa mencium vanila yang berbaur bau hutan dari leher Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu. Lakukan apa yang Minnie mau."

Changmin mengangguk menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk lebih dekat. Membiarkan napas mereka saling bersahutan dengan maniks yang berada pada garis lurus. Mencium pelan bibir lembut milik Jaejoong sebagai permulaan apa pun yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sebuah kegiatan intim yang didasarkan pada sebuah perasaan samar yang bergejolak. Saling memberi satu sama lain dengan menyerukan nama satu sama lain. Mengecap sebuah surga di atas dunia ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"…"

Keduanya terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan yang ada tak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini mungkin hanya bayang semu. Sebuah bayangan yang akan terbias mentari dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Menyisakan satu cerita yang akan menjadi pertinggal diakhirnya nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda MyungSoo?"

"Aku tidak bercanda _hyung_. Aku sudah memberitahukannya pada yang lain sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kami tak bisa menemukanmu dan asal kau tahu. Kau tak pergi untuk setengah hari seperti katamu. Kau menghilang hampir tiga hari."

Changmin menggeleng. Tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan MyungSoo padanya. Tapi MyungSoo tak mungkin berbohong padanya bukan. Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia berada di dalam hutan.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ kita tetap akan pulang hari ini. Aku tak mau kalau kita juga terlibat sesuatu dan menghilang seperti penduduk desa. Aku bertanggung jawab pada semuanya."

Tubuh Changmin merosot pada pohon dibelakanganya. Baru saja MyungSoo memberitahukannya alasan kenapa mereka harus pulang lebih cepat.

Beberapa penduduk desa yang menjadi penjaga mereka di penginapan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak termasuk dirinya yang tak kelihatan selama tiga hari ini. Membuat anggota satu klubnya mencari hingga ke dalam hutan tapi tak menemukan apa pun.

Changmin menarik surai gelapnya sendiri tak mengerti. Padahal ia hanya berada di dalam hutan di rumah Jaejoong dan tempat itu tak sulit untuk ditemukan. Bahkan hanya dengan menelusuri sungai kau bisa menemukan villa besar yang terlihat mencolok dengan warna didominasi oleh warna putih.

"MyungSoo!" Changmi berteriak memanggil _namja_ hoobae berstatus ketua clubnya itu membuat _namja_ itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kalian mencariku sampai ke dalam hutan?"

"Hutan? Apa yang kau maksud hutan di arah tenggara _hyung_? Tidak. Kami tak diizinkan untuk memasukinya oleh kepala desa. Apa kau berada disana _hyung_?" tanya MyungSoo curiga menelisik raut wajah Changmin yang sedikit berubah.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah mereka hanya mengatakan ada kecelakan atau apa pun itu beberapa tahu silam dan sekarang hutan yang berhubungan langsung dengan sebuah stasiun kereta api itu ditutup dan mereka akan memutar bila harus menuju desa sebelah."

"…"

"Kau tidak berada di sana kan _hyung_? Tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di sana sejak stasiun yang bermasalah itu ditutup."

Mustahil …

Jaejoong …

Changmin segera berlari menuju ke arah tenggara mengacuhkan terikan MyungSoo padanya. Ada yang harus ditanyakannya pada _namja_ cantik itu. _Namja_ yang sudah mengambil hatinya dan menyimpannya dengan erat.

Dimana …

Dimana …

Changmin berteriak frustasi saat tak menemukan dimana jalan menuju villa besar itu. Changmin hanya berputar-putar di satu tempat tanpa bisa bergerak kemana-kemana.

"Jaejoong _hyung_! Aku tahu kau melihatku. Dimana kau sekarang."

Changmin bak orang gila yang berbicara seorang diri di tengah hutan dengan napas yang terengah-engah mencari seseorang yang kini bahkan tak menampakkan wujudnya.

"_Don't say goodbye don't leave me now." _

Changmin kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju satu arah dimana suara milik Jaejoong kembali melantunkan satu lagu yang pertama kali didengarnya. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda saat lagu itu terasa menyayat hati dengan melody yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"_The promise we shared is everything to me."_

Lagi Changmin melihatnya bagai déjà vu dimana seorang _namja_ cantik tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu besar tapi tidak dengan raut sedih di wajah putihnya.

"_Hyung_ …"

"Minnie_-ah_ … kupikir kau tak akan kembali ke sini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ tak memberitahuku apa-apa?"

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum pelan. Memperbaiki topi rajut yang bertengger manis dikepalanya. Turun secara perlahan pada _namja_ jangkung yang menatapnya perih.

"_Hyung_ siapa? Tidak … apa—"

"Sssttt … biarlah seperti ini saja. Minnie_-ah_." Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Changmin. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dengan tangan Changmin yang tak balik memeluknya seperti biasa. Tubuh _namja_ itu sedikit aneh.

"Minnie_-ah_ sudah berjanji bukan? Sekarang pulanglah. Biarlah ini seperti ini, _hyung_ mohon. Pulanglah, Minnnie."

Changmin tertegun mendengarnya. Belum pernah ia mendengar Jaejoong memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan _hyung_. Bahkan aura manja yang melekat sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja_ itu menghilang berganti dengan sosok dewasa yang kin tersenyum anggun padanya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi _hyung_ janji."

"Tapi—"

Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman putus asa berasa asin. Bercampur dengan air mata milik Jaejoong yang ikut mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Tangan Changmin tak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk menghapus air mata milik Jaejoong. Membeku di tempat dengan waktu yang sekan ikut berhenti. Bahkan Changmin tak tahu sejak kapan dunianya menggelap. Dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jaejoong _hyung_—"

_Bugh_

'_Hyung berjanji kita kan bertemu lagi, Changmin-ah~ dan hyung sendiri yang akan menjemputmu nanti.'_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun _hyung_? Tenanglah kita sudah berada di rumah sakit kota."

Changmin membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan susah payah. Bermain dengan bias mentari yang ikut menyeruak. Rasanya masih sedikit pusing. Bahkan ia tak mendengar seutuhnya kata yang diucapkan oleh MyungSoo.

"Aku terkejut kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul bersamaan dengan penduduk desa yang hilang. Tapi kau beruntung kau selamat … tidak dengan mereka yang kembali hanya dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa." MyungSoo menyodorkan segelas air pada Changmin yang memucat mendengar ceritanya.

"Hutan yang kau tanyakan itu adalah lahan pribadi milik keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan karena sebuah kereta api keluar jalur dan menghantam keluarga bahagia itu hingga tewas di tempat."

"…"

"Sampai sekarang hanya satu tubuh yang tak ditemukan dari kecelakaan maut itu _hyung_. Anak sulung keluarga tersebut. Kim Jaejoong. Dan sejak saat itu beberapa pemuda yang nekat bermain di kawasan tersebut sering melihat seorang _namja_ cantik dengan dua buah boneka di tangannya berjalan sembari bernyanyi di tengah malam."

Tubuh Changmin menegang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Sekelebat bayangan selama ia bersama seorang _namja_ cantik berhamburan bak kaset rusak. Merinding dengan setipa sentuhan bahkan teriakan _namja_ itu yang bahkan mengerang di bawahnya.

"Bisa ambilkan kamera _hyung_, MyungSoo."

MyungSoo mengangguk memberikan satu benda yang ikut ditemukan saat Changmin muncul di tepi hutan. Mendesah lega saat ia merasakan denyut nadi milik Changmin. Padahal ia sudah cemas kalau Changmin akan bernasib sama.

"Tidak … tidak ada … tidak—"

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya MyungSoo heran pada Changmin yang berulang kali melihat galeri kameranya dan tertegun saat maniks gelap milik _namja_ jangkung itu mengalirkan air mata kesedihan.

MyungSoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Changmin. Membiarkan _namja_ itu menyelesaikan apa pun yang tertinggal saat mereka meninggalkan desa di kaki bukit tersebut. Tak tahu kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa berbicara dengan anggotanya tersebut.

"Kenapa tak ada?" bisik Changmin pelan. Tak menemukan satu pun potret _namja_ cantik yang seharusnya diambilnya. Hanya pemandangan alam tanpa siapa pun. Bahkan saat ia merasa mengambil foto berdua. Yang ada hanya dirinya seorang diri.

"_Don't say goodbye don't leave me now." _

"_The promise we shared is everything to me."_

Tubuh Changmin kembali menegang merasakan suara seseorang yang berbisik lembut ditelinganya. Lagu yang sama dengan nada berbeda. Sedikit lembut membuai hatinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu _hyung_," bisik Changmin nanar pada pisau buah yang berada di tangannya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lirih sebelum ia mengarahkan pisau tersebut tepat ke arah jantungnya.

_Bruk_

Tubuh namja jangkung itu jatuh ke belakang dengan warna indah yang kini menghias mencolok pakaian putih rumah sakitnya.

"Aku memenuhi janjiku bukan _hyung_?" bisik Changmin pelan sesaat samar ia melihat sosok Jaejoong disampingnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat cantik dengan balutan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan topi rajut yang sama tak lupa boneka putih dipelukannya. Namja cantik itu terlihat tersenyum manis mengulurkan tangannya padanya—datang menjemput dirinya.

"_Ne Changmin-ah. Gomawo."_

.

THE END

.

Fict Three Done.

.

"If people are touched by our voice, that alone is great to joy to us." Shim Changmin

.

"When the Five of us are standing together on stage, I feel really happy." Kim Jaejoong

.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

.

Repost from queenofcliffhanger (titik) wordpress (titik) com / 22 Des 2013


	4. Chapter 4

A Fanfiction Project for TVXQ's 10 Anniversary

Sebuah FF berantai dengan lima pair utama TVXQ yang akan dipublish dari tanggal 21-25 Des 2013 dan ditutup dengan satu FF All Cast pada tanggal 26 Des 2013.

Setiap ff dengan pair berbeda ini tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya hanya sebuah alur berbeda dengan setiap copelnya. Serta mengambil beberapa line dari lagu TVXQ tanpa ada sedikit pun keterkaitan dengan isi lagunya. Mizu hanya pemilik FF ini tanpa lainnya. So please enjoy it.

.

Part 4: Homin Couple

.

**Promise**

"Cause you're not alone. Show off you strength during battle. So don't give up. One day, the other side's weakness wil open up."(No Pain no Gain)

.

Akise Mizuno Present

for My Treasure Second Family

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampak terduduk lesu di beranda rumahnya. Tangannya menompang dagunya sendiri dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Uap kopi yang mengempul di depan wajahnya tak membuat wajah tampan sang _namja_ bergeming. Pikirannya kosong dengan pikiran yang rumit bak benang kusut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jung Changmin. _Namja_ berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu seperti bukan dirinya saja. Beberapa makanan pengisi perutnya tampak dianggurkan dengan dirinya yang hanya menyeruput kopinya sesekali. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan aneh saat seorang food monster bisa mengabaikan 'kekasihnya'.

"Aiisshh … aku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia masih saja mengatakan semua baik-baik saja tapi mengacuhkanku membantu wajahnya yang sudah seperti zombie itu," decak Changmin memasukan satu porsi pizza langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah dengan pipi yang menggelembung.

Changmin menekurkan tubuhnya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanannya. Matanya terlihat sendu bila harus mengingat seseorang yang kini berada di belakang meja kerjanya dan melakukan semuanya seorang diri.

Dua tahun yang lalu orang tua mereka pergi dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Mereka pergi dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkan dua anak laki-laki yang langsung terkejut tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terpaku saat mayat kedua orang tua mereka sampai ke kediaman.

Membiarkan dua orang _namja_ jangkung pewaris Jung Corp. terdiam dengan maniks yang bahkan tak bisa mengalirkan air mata. Tapi tak seorang pun bisa menyadari betapa kesedihan mendalam melesak masuk ke dalam hati mereka. Saat sesuatu yang selama ini berada didalam hidup mereka direnggut dengan paksa.

"_Ini berbeda bila mereka masih hidup dan meninggalkan kita hyung. Kalau sudah ke dunia sana kita bahkan tak akan bisa mengunjungi mereka. Kurasa appa dan umma tak akan mau melihatmu seperti mayat hidup begitu."_

Sosok seorang Changmin yang selalu seperti seorang bocah evil di dalam keluarganya yang selalu menebar senyuman dan tawa tak akan pernah terpikir untuk mengucapkan kalimat sedewasa itu. Namun bagaimana lagi kalau seorang yang seharusnya bisa menjaganya malah mengurung diri dan menghilang di dalam pekerjaanya menjaga nama besar Jung Corp.

Jung Yunho yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang memilih untuk tenggelam diantara tumpukan berkas. Menghilangkan kesedihannya kehilangan orang-orang terkasihnya dengan bekerja. Melupakan kalau ia masih memiliki seorang adik yang harus dijaganya.

"Kau terlalu mengambil tanggung jawab seorang diri _hyung_," bisik Changmin pelan. Mengingat bagaimana Yunho hanya pulang sesekali ke rumah mereka sejak saat itu. Bahkan _namja_ itu hanya menitipkan pesan padanya di pintu kulkas rumah tanpa sempat mengatakannya langsung. Mengatakan agar Changmin cukup fokus dengan kuliahnya sendiri.

Bukan Changmin yang tak mau membantu hanya saja Yunho melarang keras. Sosok _hyung_ yang hangat dibenak Changmin menguap tergantikan dengan sosok _namja_ keras kepala yang menyembunyikan sakit dihatinya dengan wajah dingin. _Hyung_nya menghilang dan hanya sosok asing yang menggantikannya.

"Bisakah kau kembali _hyung_. Appa dan umma pasti tersenyum pilu melihatmu saat ini," ujar Changmin kembali memasukkan satu porsi pizza ke dalam mulutnya dengan kepala yang menekur ke meja. Kepalanya sendiri sudah berat memikirkan kekeras kepalaan seorang Jung Yunho di dunia beberapa kepala yang melihatnya seperti orang gila karena berteriak seorang diri.

"_Namja_ _pabbo_."

.

.

.

Jung Yunho _namja_ tampan yang kini memandang angkuh melalui kaca besar ke arah bawah pemandangan kota. _Namja_ pemilik maniks musang yang tak bisa menampilkan senyumannya kini. Tampuk masa depan perusahaan keluarga yang harus dikelolanya seorang diri. Bertahan dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

Yunho memang tak mengatakan pada saengnya apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat ini. Perusahaan mereka mengalami penurunan sehingga butuh usaha keras untuk menempatkannya ke posisi semula. Dan Yunho berhasil melakukannya.

Hidup hanya berdua saja dengan satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya membuat Yunho memastikan Changmin akan mendapatkan apa pun yang terbaik. Ia bekerja hanya untuk Changmin saat ini.

Bertahan di tengah arus angin yang bergerak perlahan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yunho bahkan harus melakukan berbagai cara agar semua kembali baik-baik saja. Tak ingin mengandalkan orang lain. Ia akan melakukan apa pun dengan caranya sendiri dan mempertahankan nama perusahaan mereka yang dulu dirintis dari awal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Sajangnim … wakil dari Kim Corp. sudah datang mereka menunggu di lantai tiga."

Yunho mengangguk memasang jas yang tersampir di kursinya untuk kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yang mencekik. Bahkan hanya untuk duduk makan bersama Changmin saja ia tak bisa. Waktu dan keadaan membuat semua kondisi mereka berubah. Tapi hanya satu yang diinginkan Yunho ia menjanjikan masa depan yang berbeda untuk masa depan mereka nanti. Janji yang dibuatnya di dalam hati atas nama orang tuanya yang sudah pergi. Menjaga Changmin dengan baik dan memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk _namja_ pecinta makanan tersebut. Walau saat ini ia harus membuang waktu mereka untuk bersama.

Yunho kembali memasang senyumnya saat ia memasuki sebuah ruang rapat dimana beberap investor sudah duduk dengan tenang. Memasang topeng sempurnanya dan ia akan mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Yunho akan melakukannya dengan baik, itu pasti.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Saya Jung Yunho direktur utama Jung Corp ini. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik—"

.

.

.

"Sendirian lagi?" Changmin berujar pelan saat ia tak mendapati siapa pun di dalam rumah. Suasana hangat yang dulu tak tersisa hilang ditelan waktu. Tawa yang biasanya ada di meja makan bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi sudah tak ada. Hanya dirinya yang duduk sendiri tanpa siapa pun bahkan seorang _hyung_.

Kepergian seseorang bukanlah hal yang bisa mereka cegah. Ada alasan dan kondisi yang membuat semua berubah. Tak selamanya apa yang mereka dapatkan akan selalu statis. Pasti akan bergerak perlahan. Menghilang atau kembali. Akan bergulir bak roda yang tak selalu berada di atas.

"Aku merindukan suasana hangat di rumah ini, umma." Changmin bukanlah seorang _namja_ yang melankolis. Bahkan ia tak pernah menangis saat semua orang sudah meneteskan mata saat bersama menonton drama menyedihkan di ruang tengah. Saat tubuhnya terlukak karena terjatuh dan kecelakaan mobil ia juga tak menangis. Hanya saja kini ia merasakan rasa sesak dan rindu yang teramat dalam. Bila ia tak bisa menemui kedua orang tuanya lagi seharusnya ada _hyung_nya di sini. Tapi _namja_ itu bahkan tak pernah pulang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Changmin?"

Changmin menghapus air matanya cepat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sesoorang yang seharusnya tak berada di rumah ini. Tepatnya tak mungkin ada di rumah di jam seperti ini.

"_Hyung_ akan pergi lagi?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa sesaat ia mengambil entah apa dikamarnya.

"Ya. Ada rapat dengan pemegang saham di kota sebelah." Yunho menjawab pelan mengambil minuman dingin di dalam kulkas. Melepas dahaganya yang bahkan tak sempat untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Maniks gelapnya tertegun saat melihat betapa banyak pesan Changmin yang berada di pintu kulkas. Menutupi pesannya yang sudah berapa lama tak ditulishnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Yunho mengacuhkan pesan-pesan tersebut. Berbalik menatap Changmin yang kini menatap kosong dirinya. Tak menyangka akan melihat raut datar milik sang adik untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku adikmu, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin meletakkan pigura foto yang baru saja dipegangnya kembali pada tempatnya. Menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya pada tiang rumah dengan maniks yang menatap tajam pada _hyung_nya sendiri.

Selama ini Changmin memang tak pernah protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho—meninggalkannya sendiri. Toh ia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi melihat kondisi _hyung_nya sendiri di depan mata yang terlihat menyedihkan, hati Changmin berkecamuk sakit.

"Apa yang kau katakan Changmin_-ah_? _Hyung_ sedang terburu-buru. Bila kau ingin bicara kita cari—"

"Tak akan bisa! Kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan bodohmu itu. Bahkan kau tak pernah bisa melihat dirimu sendiri yang tersakiti. Bagaimana kau bisa memperhatikan orang lain."

"Apa yang kau katakan Changmin?" tanya Yunho mendesis kesal.

"Berhenti berpura-pura _hyung_. Apa kau tak lihat tubuhmu sendiri yang hampir hancur. Dan jangan mengatakan tidak saat kau masuk rumah sakit lagi minggu lalu karena maagmu kambuh. Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri dan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Yunho memijit keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Diperparah dengan perutnya yang ikut memberikan getaran—kambuh. Tak tahu darimana Changmin mengetahui semuanya. Walau sebersit rasa senang tumbuh saat ternyata masih ada yang peduli padanya.

Tersenyum kecil, Yunho berjalan mendekati Cahngmin, mengacak rambut _namja_ jangkung tersebut. Memandang sayang pada satu-satunya _namja_ yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Tertawa kecil saat menyadari kalau bahkan tinggi badannya sudah dilalui Changmin.

"Aku _hyung_mu sampai kapan pun Changmin_-ah_. Dan aku menyayangimu selamanya. Jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri di dunia ini. Kau masih tak bisa bahkan untuk mengurus diri—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu _hyung_. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti. Kalau kau tak bisa melakukanya seorang diri kau bisa membaginya dengan orang lain. Kau bukan dewa yang bisa melakukan apa pun sendirian!"

Gerakan tangan Yunho terhenti dengan tatapan tajam Changmin padanya. Tak tahu sejak kapan Changmin bisa menampilkan wajah serius di balik keevilan _namja_ itu padanya. Banyak hal yang terlewat selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

"Kau tak sendirian _hyung_. Dan lagi aku bukan anak kecil yang harus terus-terusan kau jaga. Kau bisa membaginya denganku. Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya seorang diri? Menganggap aku tak pantas untuk berdiri disisimu?"

"…"

"Masalah perusahaan? Setengah tahun lagi kelulusanku dan bukan hal yang buruk untuk bersamamu bekerja menjaga perusahaan kita. Aku juga anak keluarga Jung, Yunho _Hyung_. Walau mungkin aku tak bisa membantu banyak tapi aku bisa melakukannya."

"…"

"Percayalah _hyung_. Bukan hanya kau yang sedih dengan kepergian appa dan umma. Tapi bukan berarti kau semakin memperlakukanku seperti ini. Rasanya sakit saat seseorang yang kita sayangi menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan alasan untuk menjaganya. Dengan dalih untukku _hyung_."

Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya yang kini terasa semakin sesak. Semua apa yang dikatakan Changmin melesak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Yunho tak ingin membebankan apapun pada Changmin. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang ia hanya ingin berlakuk sebagai _hyung_ yang baik untuk Changmin. Walau sepertinya ia gagal melakukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Min."

"Kau itu satu-satunya orang yang kukagumi _hyung_. Kau selalu menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukku. Tapi bisakah kali ini, saat kau tak bisa berdiri sendiri menyambut uluran tanganku?"tanya Changmin tersenyum tipis. Menyodorkan satu jus miliknya ke arah Yunho.

"Jika kau berjanji untuk menjagaku dengan baik dihadapan umma dan appa aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk mewujudkanya. Kurasa bekerja di balik meja tak semenyebalkan yang kupikirkan," canda Changmin pada Yunho yang terlihat lebih baik. Terlihat senyum tipis di bibir hati milik Yunho.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Jung Changmin."

"Satu hal yang kusesali nanti hanya bila kau terus berjuang seorang diri kemudian berakhir dnegan maag kronis dan mati _hyung_," kekeh Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan tas dari Yunho. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bisa tertawa dan berbicara senyaman ini dengan _hyung_nya.

"Aku tak akan mati sebelum melihatmu berpisah dari kulkas di rumah kita, Evil Food."

"Mengaku sajalah _hyung_ kau itu sudah tua. Tak baik memaksakan diri bisa-bisa kau langsung tewas di tempat," ujar Changmin lagi tertawa terbahak. Tak tahu kalau Yunho sudah berjalan dan berada di sampingnya.

Maniks Changmin melebar merasakan kalau Yunho berniat menjitak kepalanya. Tapi apa yang dipikirnya terjadi ternyata tidak. Yunho malah menepuk pelan kepalanya dan tersenyum di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka adik kecilku bisa berujar sebijak itu. Kau tidak sedang kerasukan setan kan, Min? ah aku lupa bukankah kau sendiri adalah setannya?" tanya Yunho pura-pura berpikir dengan Changmin yang terlihat malu pada dirinya. Seharusnya Yunho tahu kalau ia tak sendiri. Orang tua mereka memang sudah pergi tapi apa yang tinggal bukan untuk diabaikan melainkan untuk dibawanya bersama.

"Berisik _hyung_. Ck kalau tahu akan melihat wajah bodohmu itu lebih baik aku tak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Hahahaha kau malu ya, Min?" Yunho tertawa memegang perutnya melihat wajah Changmin yang menahan kesal bercampur malu padanya. Bersikap dewasa dengan wajah yang bahkan tak terlihat sama dengan usianya. Wajah baby face yang menipu usianya sendiri.

"Argghhh aku malas berdebat dengan beruang _pabbo_ sepertimu _hyung_. Awas saja nanti kalau aku sudah lulus kupastikan aku yang memegang kursi direkturnya."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa Min. Hanya satu yang kuharap kau tak membawa semua kekasihmu ke kantor dan menjadikannya pasar makanan ringan, Jung Changmin~" Yunho sontak berlari saat Changmin melemparinya dengan tas milik _namja_ musang tersebut. Dengan Yunho menangkapnya dengan baik dan tertawa pelan di depan pintu.

"_Hyung_ pergi dulu Min. Dan jangan lupa pulang sebelum makan malam. _Hyung_ akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," ujar Yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi dengan beban yang terasa diangkat dan menghilang.

Seharusnya Yunho tahu ia tak sendiri. Ada Changmin bersamanya kini. Bila harus berdua mereka akan bertahan menjaga apa yang sudah dititipkan. Kembali mengembangkan nama perusahaan mereka dan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka. Menjadi perusahaan nomor satu di Seoul—Korea—atau mungkin dunia.

"Aissshh punya _hyung_ satu yang _pabbo_nya minta ampun saja menyusahkan. Sampai harus memberi pelajaran sampai seperti ini," ujar Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan satu toples makanan dipelukannya. Tapi tak pelak sebuah senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya mendengar kalimat terkhir Yunho.

Changmin kembali mengambil stik gamenya menghabiskan sesuatu seperti hari biasa ditemani kesendiriannya di rumah besar ini. Namun pasti ada yang berubah setelah ini. _Hyung_nya akan Jung Yunho akan kembali menjadi satu-satunya _hyung_ yang dikaguminya sedari dulu. _Hyung_ dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang tak bisa digantikan siapa pun. Itulah mengapa Changmin mengidolakanya.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa cara memasak _hyung_. Atau aku akan mencarikanmu kekasih yang pintar memasak untuk menjadi 'umma' di rumah ini dan mengurusmu," bisik Changmin pelan mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Menekan beberapa nomor tujuannya pada seseorang itu.

"Beres dan semoga _hyung_ _pabbo_ itu membacanya."kikik Changmin sembari menyetel keras musik di ruang tengah sembari menghabiskan waktu liburnya menunggu Yunho pulang. Rasanya tak buruk juga. Terlebih tak lama lagi ia bisa bersama _hyung_nya untuk bekerja dan menjadi bosnya mungkin. 'Memperbudak' Jung Yunho seperti dulu lagi. Saa nantikan saja.

"_Jangan lupa untuk makan hyung. Aku tak mau hyungku mengalahkan tiang listrik di rumah. Cukup satu saja jangan ditambah lagi. Bisa-bisa Jung Corp berubah menjadi Tiang Corp. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu hyung, aku menyayangimu jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau seorang diri, Jung Yunho. Salam sayang dari Saeng tertampanmu Lord Evil Jung Changmin."_

_._

The End

.

THE END

.

Fict Four Done.

.

"Jika ada yang meninggalkan TVXQ aku akan kembali menjadi siswa biasa."

Shim Changmin

.

"Hanya saat berlima kami di sebut TVXQ."

Jung YunHo

.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

.

Repost from queenofcliffhanger (titik) wordpress (titik) com / 24 Des 2013


	5. Chapter 5

A Fanfiction Project for TVXQ's 10 Anniversary

Sebuah FF berantai dengan lima pair utama TVXQ yang akan dipublish dari tanggal 21-25 Des 2013 dan ditutup dengan satu FF All Cast pada tanggal 26 Des 2013.

Setiap ff dengan pair berbeda ini tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya hanya sebuah alur berbeda dengan setiap copelnya. Serta mengambil beberapa line dari lagu TVXQ tanpa ada sedikit pun keterkaitan dengan isi lagunya. Mizu hanya pemilik FF ini tanpa lainnya. So please enjoy it.

.

Part 5: YunJae Couple

**.**

**Waiting for the Future**

"My heart is like this. You're the only person who can see it. No matter what I see, or where Iam. I only look at You."

(Hug)

.

Akise Mizuno Present

for My Treasure Second Family

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Apa yang paling berharga di dalam dunia ini. Setiap orang akan menjawabnya dengan satu kata yang berbeda. Memberikan satu pendapat yang berarti lebih satu sama lain. Bila kau tanyakan padaku. Aku hanya akan menjawabnya dengan satu kata. Ikatan.

Ikatanku bersamanya.

Ikatanku dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi,

Ikatan dimana semua itu membuktikan keberadaanku di dunia ini.

Jalan dimana aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku diantara senyuman bahagia ini.

Langkah dimana aku bisa berdiri disisinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Terlepas dan bertaut lagi dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Selamanya aku ingin melindungi ikatan kami. Selamanya aku tak akan pernah membuangnya. Dimasa lalu. Saat ini. Atau pun dimasa yang akan datang. My other half—Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang _namja_ cantik tampak memasang tatapan membunuh pada seorang _namja_ tampan yang tertawa dihadapannya. _Namja_ berwajah tampan yang memandang sang _namja_ cantik dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sudah kubilangkan Jaejoongie … lepas saja celanamu dan gantikan dengan rok. Mereka pasti dengan sukarela meminjamkan. Lebih cocok dengan wajah cantikmu itu."

"Jangan memanggilku cantik, brengsek! Apa kau ingin berkelahi denganku?" tanya sang naja cantik geram. Karena untuk kesekian kali seragam gantinya berakhir di tong sampah karena ulah _namja_ pemilik bibir hati yang digilai gadis sau kelasnya.

Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ berusia tujuh belas tahun berwajah cantik. Bukan salahnya bila bibir meranya bahkan lebih menarik perhatian para _namja_. Bukan salahnya bila suara manisnya menaikkan imajinasi liar pada _namja_. Bukan salahnya bila seorang penguasa sekolah Jung Yunho yang terhormat jatuh cinta padanya. Dan mengerjainya dengan cara kekanakan—bocah.

"Seharusnya kau operasi saja Jaejoongie Baby. Kurasa kau akan lebih menarik kalau benar-benar menjadi yeo—"

Bugh

Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Kim Jaejoong tampak terhuyung kebelakang. Sesaat kepalan tangan Jaejoong mencium dagunya. Membuat _namja_ pemilik maniks musang itu menatap tajam pada sang _namja_ yang kini balas menatapnya tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu jangan salahkanku kalau _namja_ penguasa Cassiopeia HS akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan wajah lebam," ujar Jaejoong dingin. Jari tengahnya mengacung mengarah pada Yunho. Menantang _namja_ tampan itu untuk melakukan sebuah perkelahian serius.

Bukannya mengiyakan Yunho malah tertawa keras. Menahan perutnya yang terasa ingin meledak. Rasanya benar-benar lucu melihat seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik memasang wajah preman pasar di dekat rumahnya. Haruskah Yunho mengatakan kalau Jaejoong benar-benar tak cocok melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Jung!" seru Jaejoong kesal dengan wajah memerah. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah memasang pose keren agar _namja_ yang selalu menjadi lawan 'bertengkar mulut'nya ini sedikit menghargai eksistensinya sebagai _namja_. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Yunho malah mentertawainya begini.

"Dengarkan aku Jaejoongie." Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Memojokkan _namja_ cantik itu hingga terkurung diantara dua lengannya yang berada di kiri dan kanan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Wajah cantik itu tak cocok memasang wajah seram. Bibir merah ini tak pantas mengatakan kalimat umpatan. Dan maniks indah ini tak boleh menatap tajam orang sembarangan, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho sembari menyentuh setiap tempat acap kali ia mengatakannya. Membuat wajah putih Jaejoong semakin merona hebat karena terlalu dekat.

"Dan kau tahu bagian bagusnya dari semua tubuhmu?"

"A—apa?" tanya Jaejoong terbata. Bagaimana tidak bila kini ia bisa merasakan deru napas Yunho di pipinya. Sejak mengenal Jung Yunho dan menjadi teman berkelahinya setiap hari, Jaejoong tak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini dengannya. Bahkan diantara mereka lebih banyak kursi dan meja yang berterbangan dari pada skinsip satu sama lain.

"Milikku. Semua ini milikku. Karena itu kau hanya boleh melihatku dan menjadi milikku."

"Apa maksud—"

Kalimat Jaejoong tenggelam di dalam mulut Yunho. Saat _namja_ tampan itu meraup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan bibir hatinya dan melumatnya perlahan. Menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga bersentuhan intim dengan tubuhnya. Memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti yang diduganya, bibir Jaejoong benar-benar lembut dan membuat tak puas hanya dengan lumatan ringan.

Jaejoong masih terpaku saat Yunho sudah menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Maniks doenya masih terbuka tanpa berkedip. Masih tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho padanya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk tersadar saat mulutnya mendesahkan _namja_ Yunho untuk pertama kali.

Bugh

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung?" marah Jaejoong sesaat ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Yunho dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Menghapus kasar sudut bibirnya yang masih meneteskan saliva pasca ciumannya yang direbut paksa oleh Yunho. Haruskah Jaejoong mengatakan kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Itu salam terakhir dariku Jaejoongieku. Tapi kupastikan apa yang menjadi milikku akan kuambil termasuk semua hal yang pertama bagimu. Aku pasti kembali," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sembari berlalu dari hadapan _namja_ cantik yang kini termangu bingung.

_Namja_ cantik yang hanya bisa memandang punggung besar Yunho yang mulai menghilang. Menekan dada kirinya dimana jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat darah ditubuhnya mulai naik ke kepala. Mengutuk seorang _namja_ yang sudah seenaknya mencuri hal berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"Dasar Jung Yunho brengsek! Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku beruang mesum sialan!"

.

.

.

Terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Yunho itu benar adanya. Saat keesokan harinya Yunho menghilang dari CHS. _Namja_ itu pergi entah kemana bahkan tak seorang pun yang tahu. Termasuk guru-guru yang tak mengatakan apa pun kecuali Yunho yang pindah sekolah. Hanya itu.

"_Hyung_ … kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang termenung di jendela kelas mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong terlihat lesu dengan hanya bersandar di tepian jendela tanpa menghiraukan ajakan bermain teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Su-ie. Hanya ingin sendiri." Jaejoong menekurkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Kau aneh _hyung_. Rasanya sejak Yunho _hyung_ pindah sekolah kau mulai berubah. Kau merindukannya?"

Jaejoong tersentak walau sesaat ia kembali mengubah raut datar wajahnya seperti semula. Menarik napas pelan sembari menggeleng. Membuat Junsu yang melihatnya menyerah pasrah. Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa dipaksa. Terlalu keras kepala dan tak mau jujur dengan mudahnya.

"Mungkin ini hanya akan sia-sia tapi kurasa kau tak perlu membohongi perasaanmu _hyung_. Jujurlah walau yang bersangkutan tak ada di sini. Mungkin kalian bisa bertemu lagi. Tidak sekarang tapi di masa depan," ujar Junsu tertawa dengan suara khasnya. Sepolosnya dirinya semua orang juga tahu kalau pasangan yang selalu membuat heboh seisi kelas dengan kursi yang melayang ini saling menyukai. Mereka berdua saja yang terlalu bodoh menyadarinya.

Yang satu keras kepala dan tak mau jujur yang satu lebih suka mengganggu orang yang disukainya dengan perkelahian bodoh. Benar-benar pasangan aneh.

"Aku—tidak—"

"Berbohong saja sekarang _hyung_. Toh kau pasti akan jujur dengan sendirnya nanti. Dan saat kau benar-benar mengakui jatuh cinta pada Yunho _hyung_ kau harus mentraktirku seribu boneka bebek."

"Tak akan."

"Lihat saja nanti _hyung_ keras kepala."

Junsu berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong mencari kekasihnya. Meninggalkan _namja_ cantik yang kini bergumam pelan menyebut satu nama. Nama seseorang yang pergi dan membawa sebagian hatinya tanpa disadari. Seorang Kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta—dan ia terlambat menyadarinya.

'Aku merindukanmu, beruang mesum.'

.

.

Satu … dua … lima … bahkan hingga sepuluh tahun berlalu tapi Jaejoong tak pernah bisa menemukan sosok tinggi tampan seorang Jung Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu seakan menghilang ditelan bumi tanpa meninggalkan jejaknya di dunia ini. Seorang Jung Yunho lenyap seakan tanpa bekas.

"Apa yang kau katakan tak menjadi kenyataan Su-ie. Bahkan aku tak bisa melihat jejaknya. Ia sudah menghilang dari dunia ini atau pun entah ada dimana aku tak tahu."

_Namja_ cantik yang tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan tanpa menghilangkan pesona kecantikan sempurna diwajahnya itu tampan berdiri dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Menghadap ke arah jendela berkaca tinggi dimana pemandangan indah kota Seoul terpampang dari mansion mewahnya. Sosok sempurna berbalut potongan indah ditubuhnya yang menampakkan bahu putihnya.

Kim Jaejoong sosok soloist yang terjun ke dunia tarik suara dan model sejak lima tahun silam. Seorang _namja_ berbakat yang mendapat perhatian dari dunia dengan semua karyanya. Tidak hanya sebagai seorang penyanyi Jaejoong juga melebarkan sayap hingga menjadi composer lagu serta seorang designer berbakat. Bahkan ia sudah berada di tingkat teratas kehidupannya. Namun semua itu masih terasa kurang. Karena apa yang diinginkannya masih belum kembali.

Jaejoong berada di atas agar seseorang itu bisa melihatnya. Menggapainya dan kembali padanya. Setidaknya walau hanya untuk membalas setiap kata-kata yang berasal dari mulut manisnya. Jaejoong benar-benar merindukannya.

"Masa sekolah kita sudah menjadi masa lalu dan masa depan kini sudah menjadi kenyataan dihadapanku. Tapi mengapa kau masih tak ada disini, Yun?" Jaejoong memegang bibirnya sendiri tempat dimana sosok itu pernah menyentuh dahulu sekali. Diwaktu yang sudah terlampaui dengan sangat lama.

Jaejoong merutuk hidupnya sendiri yang terasa berubah sejak saat itu. Fokusnya hanya ingin membuat dirinya berhasil. Mencari sosok tampan itu dan membalas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Membuat benih yang ditinggalkan Yunho dihatinya kini mekar dan tumbuh tanpa bisa dihentikannya. Bahkan Jaejoong acap kali menolak setiap orang yang ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Memberikan senyumannya dan permintaan maaf. Hatinya sudah diisi oleh satu sosok yang tak akan pernah tergantikan selamanya.

"Kau dimana Yun?"

.

.

.

"Tuan muda. Tidakkah ini sudah waktunya anda kembali?"

Sosok seorang _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan dengan tubuh indahnya tampak duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Maniks musang dengan bibir hati yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok dari lembaran-lembaran foto ditangannya. Foto dimana seorang _namja_ cantik tampak tertawa dan tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Persiapkan saja semuanya paman. Kurasa ini akan menjadi kejutan kecil untuknya."

Pria paruh baya itu menundukan kepalanya mengundurkan diri dari hadapan _namja_ yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. _Namja_ yang diasuhnya sedari kecil. Kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuat mereka harus meninggalkan Korea dan menuju kampung halaman tuan besarnya di Prancis. Menetap hingga akhirnya mereka akan kembali menuju negeri gingseng yang seharusnya sudah mereka datangi setahun yang lalu. Namun masih ada yang harus dilakukanya penerus Jung Corp. tersebut.

"Aku akan pulang Joongie. Akan seperti apa wajahmu nanti melihatku?" kekehnya pelan. Merindukan sosok yang selalu menemani harinya di sekolah menengah. Merindukan bagaiman seorang _namja_ cantik memakinya serta satu ciuman kecil mereka saat itu.

"Semoga kau tak berniat menenggelamkanku ke sungai Han nanti." _Namja_ tampan itu kembali memasukkan foto-foto ditangannya kembali ke laci dimana ratusan bahkan jutaan foto sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu berada di sana. Tempat kecil dimana jumlah besarnya berada di seluruh lemari di kamar pribadinya. Tempat dimana ia menyimpan semua sosok cantik miliknya sebagai pengganti pelepas rindu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

"_Hyung_~"

"Ya bebek jangan menubrukku seperti itu apa kau tak lihat semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita?" Jaejoong menggeleng pada Junsu yang langsung menubruknya saat mereka bertemu. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng ini.

"Hey _Hyung_ apa kau tahu kalau dia kembali?" tanya Junsu antusias tertawa melihat raut wajah bingung Jaejoong padanya. Ah, Junsu lupa tak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuk _namja_ itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kim Junsu?"

"Jung. Yunho." Tekan Junsu disetiap kata-katanya. Tersenyum manis menunjuk ke arah belakang Jaejoong saat ia menemukan sosok yang seharusnya memberikan kejutan itu datang. Dan sepertinya ia tak melanggar janjinya untuk merahasiakan kedatangan _namja_ itu.

"Yun—" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang mengikuti arah telunjuk Junsu. Disana ia menemukan seorang _namja_ tampan dengan rambut tertata rapi berpakaian jas mahal membalut tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu tak berubah. Tetap sama dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

"Hai … Kim Jaejoong. Lama tak bertemu. Kupikir aku akan menemukanmu dalam wujud gadis manis—"

Bugh

Junsu menutup wajahnya menyaksikan bagaimana tangan Jaejoong sudah melayang ke arah pipi Yunho. Menggeleng pada _namja_ tampan yang sebenarnya sepupunya itu karena masih saja berlaku kekanakan. Lupakah dia kalau _namja_ itu bahkan sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Ya brengsek! Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah menghilang tiba-tiba dan sekarang muncul seperti hantu?"

Yunho mengusap pelan pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Rasanya kekuatan pukulan Jaejoong tak berkurang sedikit pun. Rasanya ia melihat wujud tujuh belas tahun Jaejoong di dalam tubuh _namja_ dewasanya.

"Hahahaha."

Jaejoong terdiam berpikir Yunho akan membalas pukulannya namun kini _namja_ itu malah tertawa seperti orang gila. Rasanya ini déjà vu bukan. Dan rasanya Jaeoong juga tahu Yunho akan melakukan apa setelah ini.

_Namja_ tampan itu pasti akan mendekatinya. Memojokkan hingga ke sudut dengan kungkungan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

'Kenapa bisa sama?' Jaejoong hampir menangis di dalam hati saat apa yang berada dipikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Dimana kini ia terperangkap di dalam lengan Yunho. Maniks doenya melirik Junsu yang sudah melarikan diri sembari memberikan pose 'fighting' benar-benar bebek tidak setia kawan.

"Kenapa boo? Kemana keberanianmu tadi?" bisik Yunho pelan. Untunglah Jaejoong mengambil ruangan pribadi jadi tak akan seorang pun yang akan menyangka Yunho sedang melakukan tindakan pelecahan pada idola mereka.

"Yun—" Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan Yunho walau sepertinya percuma saat _namja_ tampan itu malah menatapnya dalam. Membuat Jaejoong tenggelam ke dalam maniks yang dirindukannya. Membuat dadanya kembali berdetak dengan kencang bersamaaan dengan perasaanya yang membucah meledak karena seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku pulang, Jaejoongie."

Maniks doe Jaejoong membulat sebelum kembali meneduh. Menatap lembut pada maniks musang milik Yunho yang memantulkan wajahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali Yun. Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jaejoong pelan. Menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong. Mengecup pelan bibir _namja_ itu perlahan, "kau harus menjawabnya sekarang Boo. Kurasa sepuluh tahun sudah cukup membuatmu menemukan jawabannya bukan?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehari Yunho menghilang Jaejoong memang meneriman surat singkat dari Yunho. Cara kuno dengan banyaknya telekomunikasi di masa sekarang ini.

"_Saat dimana aku kembali aku akan menagih milikku kembali. Saat itu kau harus mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Karena kau milikku. Aku akan melihatmu dimanapun aku berada, Jaejoongieku. Memastikan kau akan berada di sisiku nanti. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."_

Sungguh, Jaejoong terkejut awalnya tak menyangka kalau Yunho mencintainya. Bahkan tak sadar kalau lawan berkelahinya menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Yunnie. Bahkan tanpa harus kukatakan. Aku tahu kau mengamatiku selama sepuluh tahun ini," ujar Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho. Soosk yang akhirnya kembali dan mengembalikan hatinya yang sudah dicuri sejak lama.

"Kau tahu Boo?"

"Tentu saja. Walau aku tahu entah kau masih hidup atau tidak. Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku setiap waktu. Namun dia menghilang kemarin dan bila kau muncul sekarang bisa dipastikan kau yang menyewanya."

"Joongieku jenius." Yunho tertawa saat Jaejoong mencubit pipinya dan menariknya karena ia tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Jaejoong.

"Kau mengerjaiku."

"Maaf ada yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan milikku diambil siapa pun."

"Tuan Posesif."

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Boo."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan jari jempol Yunho yang mengelus pelan bibirnya. Menarik napas pelan merasakan deru hangat dari bibir Jaejoong dipipinya. Sesaat kemudian merasakan benda kenyal tipis kini menyentuh bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan. Mengalungkan tangannya leher Yunho. Membiarkan _namja_ itu kembali menciumnya sejak sekian lama.

"Kau milikku, Boo." Yunho berbisik pelan sebelum menarik _namja_ cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menyesap wangi vanilla yang tercium dileher Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong. Menghabiskan waktu yang terlewati sejak sekian lama dan kembali merangkai cerita baru di dalam hidup mereka. Sebuah masa depan yang akan mereka lalui bersama. Berdua.

.

THE END

.

Fict Five Done.

.

"Jaejoong is very heartwarming person and also full of sentiment." Jung YunHo

.

"I am a guy, but its YunHo. Whenever YunHo hugs me … it feels romantic." Kim Jaejoong.

.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

.

Repost from queenofcliffhanger (titik) wordpress (titik) com / 25 Des 2013


End file.
